


life of crimes, lives of love

by ell (amywaited)



Series: archive [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Badass Peter Parker, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, harley gets kidnapped, its cute just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: Can you write something about peter rescuing harley from danger?





	life of crimes, lives of love

**Author's Note:**

> whats up gamers welcome back to another request fill this one has content warnings of mild violence and non-graphic kidnapping also soft sappy feelings i love my boys

Harley doesn’t expect to end up exactly where he does, and that’s entirely not a lie at all. 

It just sort of happens, which he supposes could be the title of his autobiography at this point. Which he also supposes isn’t something he should be proud of, but enough things (capital ‘T’ things, if he’s honest) happen to him daily that, really, getting kidnapped at some point was never entirely off the cards.

He supposes he should have expected it at some point. He just didn’t expect it, like, now. Avoiding getting sold to human traffickers is never his biggest concern when he’s walking home from school but he’s starting to think it should be.

One of what he previously thought was an unrealistic scenario is starting to become his reality, and rattling around in the back of some musty fucking van is not how he wants to go out. But, Harley thinks, looking on the bright side, it’s almost a compliment that these scumbags think he’s pretty enough to kidnap. Which is probably one of the most fucked up things he’s ever thought, but you know. Silver lining. Even though its more of a murky grey lining.

Even though he doesn’t see himself getting out of here alive. At least he’ll die knowing that a bunch of sketchy bastards think he’s worth enough to take. That shouldn’t be reassuring, but hey, murky grey lining. 

And as long as he doesn’t brain himself on any of the sticky-outy pokey bits in the back of the van (health and safety hazard much? Also, that’s such an unglamorous death, and he deserves better, goddamn it.) Harley is happy. Which kind of goes to show just how low his standards are, but he supposes he doesn’t know what kidnapping etiquette ends up as these days. Maybe these guys are a three on the Michelin Star chart of kidnappings. 

Harley wouldn’t know. And he doesn’t particularly want to find out. He plants his feet so he doesn’t fall flat on his face when the van stops and lets himself be dragged out of the doors onto some gross kind of dusty pathway. 

His main thought is consumed by the dirt getting rubbed into his jeans, which probably shouldn’t be his first priority, but screw him, he’s prissy. Jeans are expensive, and so is dry cleaning, and sure, he might be an engineer, but he doesn’t like getting dirty unless it’s on his terms. Harley’s beginning to realise that maybe getting kidnapped isn’t as good as they make it look in movies.

Which isn’t to say they make it look good, but at least then they have Hollywood grade sets, and makeup, and clothes that aren’t their own. Harley doesn’t have any of that, which means the only thing he has left is his ability to dramatise. Which he is, admittedly, rather good at.

Honestly, he’s so caught up fantasising about how he’ll look super badass as he breaks out of whatever cell type thing these guys are going to hold him in, he doesn’t notice the blur of red-blue-danger that materializes in front of him with a cocky grin. Even if he can’t see the cocky grin, he can feel it, and it’s annoying in the best way ever.

“Took you long enough,” Harley says.

“You were gone for like half an hour, cut me a break,” Peter says, exasperated. “I’m busy saving your life.” He ducks a knife being swung at him (which makes him look more badass than Harley could ever hope to be) and sends a punch back, reeling off some witty one liner about being knifed (there’s a time and a place, Peter, Jesus, Harley thinks).

“I could have totally gotten myself out,” Harley says. “I’m not that incapable, have some faith.”

“I have loads of faith,” Peter says. “Just let me be your knight in shining armour for once.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause you have all the superpowers, that means I can’t be a knight in shining armour too?” Harley says, all faux annoyed. “That spider bite gave you a hero complex, babe.”

Peter huffs out a laugh, punching one of the guys again. “Yeah, sure. Hey, duck.”

Harley ducks without a second thought, feeling the breeze of a fist skim the top of his head. He whirls back around to send a jab at the thug’s face, forcing him backwards. He then darts under his arm, pushes him in the small of his back and right into Peter’s waiting fist. 

“So romantic,” Peter says, blowing him a kiss.

The guy drops out cold, landing in a heap between Harley and Peter before Peter spins away again. There are few advantages to being kind of almost sort of below average short, Harley thinks, and one of them is being faster than nearly everyone else he comes in contact with.

He just watches Peter deal with the other two, and then when they’re out, watches him web them all to the side of the van. “How’d you know I was in trouble?” Harley asks, leaning against the door.

“I have this sixth sense that tells me whenever you need help.”

“For real?”

“No, stupid. I was just around. I saw you get put in the van, and I thought I’d follow to see what was up,” Peter shrugs. “It sounds creepier when I say it.”

Harley giggles. “I think it’s kinda cute. But less cute that you were following me. But I’m glad you were. I think.”

Peter laughs too. “I’m glad I was. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Like I was ever going to be anything but,” Harley scoffs. “I may not be a superhero, but I’m definitely a super-human.”

“You’re super full of yourself is what you are,” Peter says, shooting one more web at the thugs on the van. Just in case, Harley supposes, even though he’s surprised Peter has any webs left at this point.

“You know, I bet they’re stuck there now,” Harley points out. Peter shoots one last web, as if to spite him. “Seriously, they’re fully cocooned.”

Peter breathes out through his nose. “Yeah, I know. I’m just… worried.”

“What about?” Harley asks, frowning. “Me?”

“Who else?” Peter says. “I know you’re, like, strong, and intense, and more badass than I am, but also you’re soft and squishy and mine. And I don’t want to think about what could have happened if I hadn’t been around.”

“I would have gotten myself out, easy peasy.”

“But what if you hadn’t?” Peter says, almost desperately. “I guess I never realised how much danger you were in, all the time.”

“I can take care of myself, Pete,” Harley says, nudging his ankle with his toe.

“Yeah, I know, but what if one day you can’t?”

“Then I’ll make sure everyone knows about and comes to rescue me,” he shrugs. “I’m gonna be fine, babe. Just ‘cause I’m squidgy human doesn’t mean I can’t handle shit being thrown at me.”

Peter flexes his hands. “I know, I know. I just… I don’t know. I just worry about you. I don’t think I ever won’t.”

“I worry about you too, you know,” Harley says, reaching out to hold Peter’s hands in his own. “We’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “I don’t know how you’re not terrified.”

Harley shrugs. “Guess I knew I had my super hot, superhero boyfriend looking out for me, huh.”

Peter huffs a laugh, glancing down at his feet and then back up at Harley. “Guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for readin my harleypeter stuff has been getting a LOT of attention and im really grateful for it so thank u for that! it makes me super happy. 
> 
> anyway pls do me the massive favour of letting me know what u thought of this thing! i love it more than is probably appropriate actually i think its so cute uwu im really proud of it! anyway thanks for reading see u later xoxo


End file.
